Wesley Ferguson
Franklin Wesley Logan Ferguson is a 2058 graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, an alumni of the Wizarding University of Sydney, Australia, and is a former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He usually goes by Wesley or Wes. 'Basics' Name: Franklin Wesley Logan Ferguson DOB: '''August 8, 2040 '''House: Gryffindor Heritage: Half-and-half Wand: 13 3/4" Elder with a Phoenix Tail Feather; Stiff Patronus: Wolf Boggart: Classified Relationship Status: Widower; married to Isobel Maria Montague 1st Wife: Sylvia Rosa Howlett (deceased); 2nd Wife: Isobel Ferguson (married December 2077) Children: Logan and Scott Ferguson (born in December 2078) Fathe'''r: Craig Daniel Ferguson '''Mother: Nicole Rebecca (née Flaversham) Ferguson Siblings: None 'Appearance' i. Hair color: Brown ii. Eye color: Brown iii. Height: 6’2 and ½’’ iv. Weight: 180 lbs. v. Defining physical features: Seldom clean-shaven, Wesley has a long scar running from his right wrist to his right elbow. He’s also fairly muscular and well… hairy. 'Personality' Wes can best be described as the strong, silent, and mysterious type. He seldom smiles and never, ever laughs. If you ask him a question, he will likely pretend to have not heard you. When he does speak, he chooses his words carefully and grunts in a gruff tone. Don’t even think about trying to make plans with him outside of work, and be especially on your guard around the full moon. 'Background' 'Timeline' : August 8, 2040............................. Born in Sydney, Australia ~August 20, 2050......................... Moved to Scotland 2051-2058.................................... Attended Hogwarts (Gryffindor House) 2058-2062.................................... Attended WU of Sydney 2062-2064.................................... Hit Wizard for the British MLE 2064-2066.................................... Undercover for the British MLE May 14, 2066............................... Married Sylvia Rose Howlett December 3, 2066........................ Sylvia murdered by ITF 2066-2070.................................... ??? Undisclosed ??? ~January 2070.............................. Bitten by a werewolf 2071-2075.................................... Vampire/Werewolf Hunter 2075-2077.................................... MLES Chief Investigator : ~November 1, 2077....................... DMLE Department Head : December 18, 2077....................... married Isobel Maria Montague 'Early Life' Born in Sydney, Australia to a wizard father and a happily ignorant Muggle mother, Wes had a relatively normal childhood. His father was a History of Magic professor at the Sydney School of Wizarding Arts and his mother, interestingly enough, was a Muggle school teacher. Wesley grew up just outside of Sydney Harbor until the age of 10, when his Scottish father received a position at the Ministry of Magic archives and the family moved to Scotland. Fortunately for Wesley, the Ferguson family moved just in time for him to attend Hogwarts. He was sorted into Gryffindor House for a good reason; during his seven year stint at Hogwarts, Wesley set the school record for Most Detentions Ever Received by One Student with no fewer than 99 different detentions. Other than holding this record, Wesley was a standout student in Flying, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, and History of Magic. He scraped passing scores on his OWLs and NEWTs in Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions as well. As a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Wes also helped his house take the Quidditch Cup his last two years in school. 'After Graduation' Upon graduation from Hogwarts, Wesley headed back to Australia to earn dual degrees in both Practical Defensive Magic and Contemporary Wizarding History. He came back to England at the request of his father, who had secured him a position as a Hit Wizard with Magical Law Enforcement. Wes quickly impressed his superiors during Hit Wizard training and was permitted to go undercover in just his second year with MLE. It was during this time that he first became close friends with fellow undercover agent Evander Bole. Both men were seemingly attracted to the darker side of the job, with Wesley falling deeper into the crime world than even Van. But the seedy dark side of the criminal world wasn’t the only thing he fell for. Wes fell hard, head-over-heels for the sister of the mob boss he was supposed to bring in. When his assignment was over, Wesley and his love, Sylvia, ran away to Abania. There, both laid low and fell deeper in love for several years. They even married in 2066 at the top of a mountain in Napal. Unfortunately for Wes and Sylvia, wedded bliss only lasted for a few months before the Aurors finally caught up to them. Sylvia was killed in the ensuing fight, and Wes took out his grief upon the men sent to capture him, killing all five Hit Wizards with one spell. He fled to the deep forests of Eastern Europe and lived a wild life for several years. One night, while asleep in his tent in the forest, Wesley was attacked by a pack of roving werewolves. He nearly died due to injuries sustained in the attack and when he recovered, he, too, was inflicted with lycanthropy. Now a bitter, twisted, and scarred man, Wesley vowed to get revenge on the pack responsible for his infliction. He became a werewolf hunter and had killed off the entire pack within six months of his attack. Once this was accomplished, Wes also took up vampire hunting and bounty hunting. He returned to Britain only at the request of his ailing parents. 'Present Day' Wes was luckily able to get in contact with his old friend, Evander Bole, who gave him a position back in his old department. Still haunted by the ghosts of his past, Wesley reluctantly took the job to offset the cost of his parents’ medical bills. Not long after returning to the MoM, Wesley started to see one of his coworkers, Auror Isobel Montague, more and more outside of work. The more time he spent with Izzy, the less Wes wanted to be alone. She broke up with her long-time boyfriend, then Magical Transportation Head Armen Recard, and Wes started dating her officially. A year after they started going steady, Wes proposed to Izzy in Diagon Alley and in December of that same year (2077) the two wed in a magical ceremony with all of their closest work and personal friends. Shortly after being married, Izzy was promoted to Department of Mysteries Head and discovered she was pregnant. Almost exactly on their first anniversary, Izzy gave birth to two twin boys, Scott and Logan. It was the happiest day of Wesley's life. 'Professional Experience' *Hogwarts graduate *Wizarding University of Sydney graduate with dual degrees in Practical Defensive Magic and Contemporary Wizarding History *Was a Hit Wizard at the British MoM, working undercover OWL Scores: *Ancient Runes: Did not take *Arithmancy: Did not take *Astronomy: A *Care of Magical Creatures: A *Charms: E *DADA: O *Divination: Did not take *Flying: O *Herbology: E *History of Magic: O *Muggle Studies: O *Potions: A *Transfiguration: E NEWT Scores: *Ancient Runes: Did not take *Arithmancy: Did not take *Astronomy: Did not take *Care of Magical Creatures: E *Charms: E *DADA: O *Divination: Did not take *Flying: O *Herbology: E *History of Magic: O *Muggle Studies: O *Potions: E *Transfiguration: O Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Alumni Category:Gryffindor Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Class of 2058 Category:Hit Wizards and Hit Witches Category:Department Head Category:Werewolf Category:Half-Blood